Even Through A Storm
by Nightlast
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hurt and exhausted, Mokuba Kaiba struggles through a storm to return to his brother after being kidnapped! But is everything is as it seems to the poor boy? Sibling Cuteness abound! Kind reviews are very welcome. -


_AN- Well, this is my Kaiba sibling cuteness/mildly angstyfic! I hope you all like it, andreviews will be greatly appreciated!-_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh does NOT belong to me! However, the plot does, and so does the little verse thing at the end. _

* * *

Wind blew relentlessly across the bare streets of Domino that winter morning. Thunder clapped harshly in the background and the rain poured without mercy. It was chaos. If you stepped outside you were lucky not to walk into something, so bad were the conditions. 

But Mokuba had to get home to his big brother. Even if that meant he had to brave this freak storm... he would get back to Seto no matter what the consequence.

He was aching everywhere. It felt like his body had been dragged repeatedly through a large field covered in rocks, stinging nettles and thorn bushes. It hurt to breath so much that sometimes he wondered if it would be better for him to just stop, even just for a while. Just stop and not have to worry about the burning pain that assaulted him.

He gasped as another wave of agony tore at him, forcing him to slump against the hedge he had been struggling to walk by. Why wouldn't it stop? What had he done to deserve this?

He shook his head and moaned, he couldn't start thinking like this! He needed to get back to Seto before it was too late. He had to!

Even through all this, it still confused him. How had he managed to escape that evil place on his own and injured as he was? The place was practically crawling with guards! Yet nobody had seen or heard a thing, even when he had slipped in the air-vents that he had used as a tunnel to escape his hole of a cell. Well, they had heard him... he had heard them yelling for more security. Still, they just looked right on past him. He was glad for that.

_Big brother... I won't let you down..._

_Seto..._

Sucking his breath in, he stood up and continued on, determined not to give up. How could he? Seto had risked so much for him in the past, he could never just walk out on all that.

Still the storm raged, lashing out at his small figure as he battled against its might and power. He was cold, he was hurt and he was upset, but he was NOT going to let that stop him from reaching his goal! Nothing would. Not now. He had come too far to be beaten by such a thing.

His big brother came first.

He always had and always would. Mokuba loved him too much to cause him pain like that. The pain of losing a sibling. Especially losing one like this; torn, battered and alone to face the wrath of the elements.

How long had he been out here, wandering around the empty streets in a vain attempt to get to where he had to be? How long was it since he had escaped that nightmare? How long was it since he had last seen Seto? Too long.

It was too much though. Before long Mokuba felt himself slipping, unable to handle both the physical and mental stress that he had been put through during this ordeal. The pain had slowly been building up behind all the defences that he had been able to muster, behind all his barriers. Now it was ripping him apart without pity...

_SETO! Help me... big brother..._

_...Please..._

One slip too many. Mokuba fell to the ground with a choked sob, not even bothering to hide his tears as he slowly slipped away into dark oblivion. He had failed Seto... he hadn't been able to make it as he thought he had. Lorena had done a good job, he smiled bitterly, she had won. She had known just where to strike and she had played her cards perfectly. He felt the haze begin to settle over his mind. She wanted power? Well this was the price.

Bleep.

Bleep.

Bleep.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mokuba felt that he should recognize that familiar 'bleeping' noise, but he just couldn't place it, though it annoyed him to no end. It wasn't the first thing he had heard though... he heard voices calling out to him... telling him to... wake up? Why? He was already awake... wasn't he...?

All he wanted was for his big brother to come and tell him it would be alright, that it was all over now and that they could go home again. But that could never happen. His big brother was dead.

Lorena, treacherous snake that she was, had done what she had set out to do. He had seen it all, relived it in his dreams for days and days now. Crying out to his big brother as the gun was fired, struggling in his captor's arms as that black haired _creature _destroyed Seto's life. She had laughed as she walked away, ordering her men to bring him along for some fun...

Her idea of fun wasn't pleasant all... as if being forced to watch his brother die from the arms of some thug wasn't enough, Lorena and her men seemed to take pleasure in seeing people scream and writher around in agony. Liked watching them thrown across the room by people four times their size. Liked watching them whipped and scratched at like they meant nothing...

He knew it was the truth from personal experience.

_Mokuba... little brother... please... to me..._

He gasped, raising his head and staring into the cloudy haze of nothingness. That had sounded so much like Seto... but it couldn't be! He... he was... ... dead...

Mokuba... you can't... me now... 

It sounded fuzzy, as if it was far away, but it, like the bleeping, seemed to be growing closer.

_Mokuba, please! I know you can hear me!_ _Come back to me! _

'SETO!'

Wrenching his eyes open, he was overjoyed to see his brother next to him. He was here! He hadn't died! It was all just a dream!

But why was he in Kaiba corp.'s hospital wing then? What had happened?

"Mokuba!" Seto gasped, then hugged him tightly, "I've been wondering when you'd wake up, Kiddo..."

Carefully crawling into Seto's lap, Mokuba looked up at him quizzically, "Seto... what happened?"

Seto chuckled slightly and shifted so he was lying against the headboard with Mokuba curled up against his chest, still staring into his eyes with bewildered confusion, "You fell asleep at the board meeting, remember? When Lorena started talking about increasing security due to the rise in organised gun crime in the area in and around Domino." He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Mokuba's eyes, "why?"

"I had a really bad dream, that's all." He yawned and sat up a little, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. That explained why he was in here then, this being the closest place with comfortable beds in the whole corporation... but all of it... was just a dream? A nightmare? It had seemed so real at the time, but already the memories of it were starting to slip and fray. Seto nodded and ruffled his hair, sliding him off and onto the ground as he himself stood up.

"Lets go, Mokuba."

"Okay!"

Walking beside Seto as they picked their way through the streets, trying to weave through the shoppers eager for the best early summer deals, Mokuba vowed that he would never ever let anything like that happen. Never. He'd always be his big brothers side! Always stay by Seto, as Seto had him, together forever!

* * *

_Everlast the twilight dawn_

_Dance the angel's song tonight_

_Always and forever_

_Everlast_

_**END!**_


End file.
